Mackerel for breakfast
by Makihari
Summary: Makoto comes to pick up Haruka on his way to school, just like every other morning. But things go down in a slightly different way this time...


It was a beautiful spring morning. Filled with warmth of a rebirthing beauty of nature. The newly sprouted leaves were hanging on the trees, playing in the wind as if they were elementary school children. _"It is a beautiful morning indeed"_,- Makoto thought to himself. It wasn't really a special morning or anything, but it felt just as amazing as amazing it would be for a blind man to finally see the beauty and colors of the world. "It's perfect",- Makoto smiled to himself.

He finally reached the stairs, which led to Haruka's house. Just like every other morning, a tiny snow white kitten was sitting on them, gazing at Makoto with Its small, crystal eyes, full of purity and innocence. Makoto smiled once again, blushing a little. Only a person pure of heart could smile that way. No, only Makoto could smile that way. _"Now, now, little fellow"_, Makoto whispered joyfully, _"I've brought you some mackerel, isn't it your favorite?"_ He chuckled a little as the little guy playfully attacked the cardboard box which held several slices of its supposedly favorite fish. _"Here, let me help you, little friend"_, smiled Makoto, as he opened the small box and put it on the ground, for the kitten's enjoyment. _"I have to go now, little fellow, see you around!__" _Makoto waved happilly, gazed at the kitten for a moment, as he unleashed its wrath upon the fish, then turned around and continued his every morning journey to Haruka's place. He loved it. Every part of it. Every inch he walked. Every breath he took, as he climbed the steep stairway. He absolutely adored it. It filled his heart with absolute rejoice. Makoto himself, did not know why, but maybe he just was like that.

He finally climbed to the top, where Haruka's home is. A fine, medium sized house. It had everything a high school student could possibly need. Makoto did not bother knocking. It never works. At least not when it's spring. You see, spring is a bit diferent for Haruka. In spring, the weather starts getting warmer, but still not warm enough to swim in their outdoor pool. It irritates him. He wants to be surrounded by wather, to feel it. Wants to live with it, to accept it's existance. And for the water to accept him too. Basically that's why he has long baths every morning, so what follows, is the inability to open the door for Makoto, as he comes to pick him up for school.

_"Haru-chan__!"_- shouted Makoto, to notify Haruka, that he's already here and ready to pick that son of a slacker up. _"Haru!"_- he yelled again, this time a little louder, but just a little. _"I'm not deaf!"_- Haruka finally responded. He was in the bathroom, getting all soaked up in water, as always. Makoto felt that little tension. That little something, just above his belly. That little thing he always feels, when he's about to say "I'm entering" or something like that. He perfectly knew what it was. And he knew that he won't be able to hold it for much longer. _"It cannot continue like this"_,- Makoto thought to himself. He suddenly stopped. An old memory started flashing through Makoto's eyes. "Why now, of all times?"- Makoto leaned against the door. It was from when they both were in elementary school. Makoto perfectly remembered those days. That one, particular day, to be more precise. The gaze Haruka gave him, when Makoto protected him against a bunch of bullies. Those eyes. That expression. Mixed feelings of amazement, confusion, and… _"No, no, why do I keep thinking about that?"_

_"__So, you're not barging in this time?_- you could sense a bit of teasing in Haruka's tone. Friendly teasing, obviously. Makoto suddenly froze. His eyes were gazing straight forward, trough the now open door, directly at Haruka. _"Eh, um, good morning Haru-chan!__"_- Makoto quickly collected himself after the shock, that the door opened so swiftly and unexpectedly . _"Is something the matter? And stop calling me that__!__"_- Haruka gazed directly ant Makoto, all soaked in water, wearing only his trusty swimsuit. _"Erm, no, no, everything's alright!"_- Haruka took a step forward, jarring Makoto even more, due to the fact, that now only a few centimeters separated them. Haruka's gaze was straight-forward melting Makoto and he began to sweat. Haruka gazed at him for a few more moments and then mumbled _"Let's go get something to eat"_. Makoto was trying his best to calm down, but his hands began to shake, as he swallowed the saliva, that had generated through all that time he had stood still. _"Are you sure you're alright?"_- Haruka asked, as he noticed that Makoto was still standing, facing the bathroom's entrance. _"Yes, yes I'm alright, Haru, thank you for your concern!"_- Makoto tried to sound as calm as possible. _"Anyway, you're cooking mackerel again, aren't you?"_ Makoto tried to change the subject, while entering the kitchen. _"Yes."_- Haruka briefly responded. _"As collected, and calm, as always"_,- smiled Makoto, while gazing directly at Haruka. _"But maybe that's what"_- Makoto thought to himself,_" maybe that's what I like about h… No. This is wrong"_- Makoto leaned on the table.

_"__It's ready, here. And stop acting so upset. You're making me worried"_.- said Haruka, while handing Makoto a plate. _"Wow. For Haruka to say such a thing"_- Makoto felt a little amazed. _"Maybe.. Just maybe.. No. No, Makoto, you idiot, stop thinking about Haruka that way!"_- as Makoto was fighting with his inner self, Haruka, obviously aware that something is not right, approached his friend, coiled his hands around his neck and buried his head in his big, wide, muscular shoulders. _"Tell me, what's wrong."_- Haruka whispered slowly. _"I care about you. Tell me what's weighing your mind."_ Makoto had completely lost it at this point. He had never felt such a warm and caring embrace. And for Haruka to talk like that... Makoto's heart would have surely been fined for speeding right now. His chest was pounding wildly. Yet those soft hands and the thought, that it's actually Haruka, who is standing next to him, hugging him, breathing into his shoulders… It was somewhat calming. "Ha.. Haru..chan"- whispered Makoto. Suddenly, he felt Haruka's lips, touching his cheek. _"H..H…Haru… chan..."_ Makoto whispered quietly. _"I told you to stop call me that."_ Said Haruka, but this time his voice sounded playfully, as if he actually insisted Makoto to call him that. They both giggled for a moment. Haruka then stood back off Makoto's shoulders, Makoto turned his head to see where he went to, only to feel a warm and delicately pleasant weight on his lap. Haruka was sitting on him, gazing directly into Makoto's eyes as if he wanted to dive right into them and swim in their eternal beauty. "_So that's what it's all about."_ Haruka smiled. _"I'm… I'm sorry, Haru.."_- Makoto looked away. _"There's nothing to be sorry about… Mako-chan…"_- Whispered Haruka as he leaned towards Makoto's face and passionately struck his soft lips with his own. Makoto closed his eyes out of that enormous satisfaction he just felt. As if someone was swimming a relay in his heart right now. Makoto grabbed Haruka's muscular and fit body and pressed it against his own. _"You're pretty hard, y'now"_ -Haruka chuckled. Makoto widened his eyes and blushed. His cheeks were as red as a sunset. Makoto's expression made Haruka chuckle again and he kissed him with even more passion. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here, is it now?"- Haruka grinned as he undid Makoto's school tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Makoto slightly moaned, when Haruka touched his rock-hard boner, as he unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

Before long, Makoto sat there, with only his underwear. Facing Haruka, kneeling towards him on the ground. Hard, as a rock. _"Well?"_- Haruka smiled playfully. _"What happens now?"_ Makoto opened his mouth, but Haruka did not wait for an answer. He pulled Makoto's underwear down, to reveal his painfully erect penis. He gazed at it for a while. _"Look, I've only seen it in movies, ok? Don't expect me to be a blowjob queen"_- Haruka blushed. Makoto started laughing, but it soon changed into continuous, passionate moans, as Haruka began stroking his penis. _"It feels good, Haru"_- Makoto whispered. _"I'm as nervous as you are, Makoto. Ok, here goes nothing..."_ Makoto slightly gasped, as his penis was now covered in his best friend's saliva. In his mouth. Getting stroked up and down. "_I've… I've never felt anything like this before!__"_- Makoto moaned with the greatest passion in his life. He closed his eyes. He pictured himself getting surounded by water. Swimming backstroke in an open sea. The rays of sun were dancing playfully on his face as he stroked his arms back and forth... Suddenly he felt it. The most amazing orgasm he had ever felt. It was so fullfilling, that Makoto felt, like he could fly. Right know, at this instant. Warm and sticky cum shot out of his penis into Haruka's mouth. Haruka smilled, as he swallowed every last drop of it and slowly licked his lips. _„It.. It felt amazing!"_- Makoto nearly yelled out of the excitement he felt. He could not control himself anymore. He pushed away the chair, as he was standing up and leaning towards Haruka.

_"__Oh"_- Haruka slightly moaned, as Makoto nearly ripped his swimsuit from his legs. He straight-forwardly grabbed Haruka, and sat him on the table. Haruka was blushing like a mad man. Makoto kneeled before Haruka and grabbed his insane boner. _"You know, I'm no expert myself."_- smiled Makoto. Haruka nearly shouted as he felt the sensation of Makoto's warm and soft mouth around his dick. Makoto started sucking him off. Haruka was in ecstasy. His moans were getting stronger with each stroke. It felt like his mind was going to explode into million tiny pieces and scatter across the room. Haruka closed his eyes when he felt his cum exploding into Makoto's mouth. He yelled in ecstasy. Makoto was smiling. "You…You're the best, Makoto"- Haruka was panting wildly. Makoto stood up and pushed Haruka back. _"What are you doing?"_- Haruka asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. Makoto grabbed Haruka's legs with his strong, muscular arms and spread them widely. _"Relax. I cannot answer to your question, because I'm sure as hell, don't know"_- Makoto chuckled.

Haruka blushed even more. _"Wait, your not going to..."_ no more words made their way out of Haruka's mouth, as he felt Makoto's warm dick penetrate his anus. He screamed in both fulfilling satisfaction and in excitement of a new feeling,he had never felt before. Makoto started slowly push his penis inside and out. Haruka was nearly trembling in excitement. _"Gosh, you're so tight back there ."-_ laughed Makoto, as he was pumping Haruka's butt._ "I might have very well stayed that way, if it weren't for you."_- Giggled Haruka. Makoto smiled, but his smile quickly turned into a series of passionate moans, as he started pumping Haruka's ass even harder. It drove Haruka crazy. To feel his best friend's dick raging inside of his ass. It surely felt amazing. Makoto leaned on Haruka and kissed him. Their tongues met and began to dance in a furious, yet subtle and passionate way. Both of them were trembling in excitement. Suddenly Makoto leaned back and pushed his dick into Haruka's ass as hard as he could. Warm and soft cum shot out of Makoto's dick and filled Haruka's ass full. Both of them moaned in ecstasy and a feeling of satisfaction. Makoto slowly leaned on top of Haruka and kissed him. Haruka coiled his arms around his back and whispered _"I've never felt so good before."_-Makoto was panting heavily. _"Me too."_- He said. Haruka never wanted to leave this position. He felt so safe and calm, held by this big guy on top of him. His body felt so warm and soft, pressing against Haruka's own.

_"__Hey Haru…"_- Makoto whispered.

_"__What is it? "_

_"__School."_

_"__Fuck."_


End file.
